Loud House: Behind the Scenes
by Agent BM
Summary: Go behind the scenes with the Louds as they describe their experiences making their hit show and answer questions you send in.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Loud House**

 **This was somewhat inspired by a loud house promo pic i found online, figured it could be good, hope you like it, enjoy**

'What do you get when you have 1 boy living in a house with 10 girls? You get Nickelodeon's brand new hit show The Loud House. A show about Lincoln Loud and his 10 sisters and their daily lives. Who would've thought that would make a good show? I guarantee you i didn't. Join us now as I take you behind the scenes with the Loud siblings at a Nicktoon Studio in Michigan, where we will have exclusive interviews, and questions asked by viewers like you. So don't go anywhere, this is Loud House behind the scenes'

 **Loud House: Behind The Scenes**

'2016 was not a good year, a lot of famous people died, a lot of bad things happened, and Donald Trump was somehow voted president of the United States. This was not a good year. But not everything was bad, premiering in May of 2016, was Nickelodeon's brand new show The Loud House. It was an instant success, beating out spongebob in ratings as most watched show on the channel. We are here live outside the studio where the loud house is filmed, lets see if we can find a sibling'

Ronnie Anne is seen eating donuts from a snack table and checking her phone.

'Excuse me Ronnie Anne-

"If you're looking for Lincoln he's in the bathroom over there, now if you excuse me i'm on my break" said Ronnie

Lincoln is seen walking out of a nearby bathroom, but freezes upon seeing the camera

"That behind the scenes thing was today? I thought that was tomorrow" said Lincoln

"Nope that's today, we sent you a text"

"Oh, well hi everyone, i'm Lincoln Loud, i'm the middle child in my family, but i'm sure you all knew that. Welcome to our studio where we film" said Lincoln

'So lincoln, what inspired the idea of this show?'

"We saw an ad in the newspaper, auditioned, and were hired on the spot if i remember correctly" said Lincoln

'Do you film all your scenes here?'

"Some we film here, others we shoot on location in our neighborhood or house, depending on the situation" said Lincoln

'So is this your first time acting? Does anyone in your family have experience?'

"Leni did a candy commercial once, want to see it?" asked Lincoln

'Ladies and gentlemen for your viewing pleasure, we have a commercial featuring Leni Loud'

(Begin commercial)

Leni was seen attempting to drive a lawnmower, she was screaming, begging to make the thing stop. She crashed the mower through some hedges.

'Airheads Bites. The World needs more airheads'

(End commercial)

'Well that was sure something wasn't it folks, now Lincoln-

"Look i'd love to stay and chat but i have to pick up the new script, but a few of my sisters are on their way over if you have time to wait" said Lincoln

'I think now's a good time to take a break. Stay tuned for More Loud House Behind the scenes where we will talk to, whoever is coming by'

 **If you have any questions you would like to ask the Louds, any of them, or any of their friends, feel free to ask and your name and question will be featured and answered by the Louds or their friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, before i begin i have a few things to address:**

 **1\. I keep getting asked about what happened to my loud house beach vacation story. I deleted it for the time being, i may rewrite it in the future, i just didn't feel like the time was right for a vacation story here yet, and i couldn't think of what to say next at the time. So there's your answer, i may rewrite it, but only time will tell.**

 **2\. For my gaming adventures story, i want to use mario and sonic games and need advice, would you all rather i use the actual games, use their real names but change the titles of games, or parody games, and if you want them to be parody games i want a suggestion on what their parody names should be, because i can't think of anything. Please pm me your answers or give your answers in the comments.**

 **That's about it for now, hope you enjoy**

'Hello everyone and welcome back to Loud House behind the scenes. Here to talk to us for the moment are Luna and Luan Loud'

"Hey dudes" said Luna

"Hi everyone, great to talk to ya" said Luan

'Now girls we have some questions from fans of yours and we'd love to hear your answers'

"Well 'Water' you waiting for?" asked Luan

She squirted water out of the flower on her shirt.

"Hahahahaha, get it?" asked Luan

(Question from Smokescreen2814)

'Ok this question is for Luan, do you write your own jokes for the show or use your own jokes?'

"I improvise as i go, nothing i do is scripted, some lines are but most of my jokes come from my heart whenever i deem necessary" said Luan

(Next 2 questions from Anto03071998)

'Question for Luan, Are you going on tour with your comedy act?'

"At the moment no, mom and dad want me to finish my education first. I'm 14, i'm a middle schooler, and i don't have the money for a tour just yet. I'll get there, but not at the moment" said Luan

"Now for Luna, When's the album dropping, if there is one?'

"The day i can get someone to endorse the album, and the day i make an album, and the day i make enough of my own songs with my own lyrics. Talk to me again in 10 years" said Luna

'You 2 must have some good stories about working here, do you have any?'

"It was funny seeing Lola's reaction to one of the break rooms" said Luan

(Security footage, break room)

Lola and Lana were in one of the break rooms in the studio. Lana was surprised at some of the things in the room while Lana didn't seem to care. On the carpet were classic nickelodeon orange splats, which she never saw before from nick, and she was surprised by a few other things

"Look at this room, look at the floor, it has these weird orange splats everywhere. And no cookies for us, we're stars now, we deserve cookies. Look at these napkins, they have these weird smiling faces on them, it looks like they're laughing at me just for coming in here" said Lola

Lana looked at the date for the napkins from a spare package, 2002. She didn't care. She went in the fridge and grabbed some orange juice.

(End footage)

"There is another funny story. You want to tell the story? The head massager?" asked Luna

"You want me to tell that story?" asked Luan

"Yeah, go get it, i know you have it in our bedroom set" said Luna

Luan got up and walked to her bedroom set.

'Head massager?'

"Yeah, Luan bought this wire head massager type thing on the internet for like 3 bucks, and she used it on unsuspecting people, my family included" said Luna

Luan came back with a head massager, it had metal squid like wires with small points on the ends, it had a colored handle.

"This is the head massager. I bought it for less than 5 bucks. What inspired the purchase was internet videos of people using the thing and their reactions. There should be video of me using it" said Luan

(Archive footage)

Luan had just received the head massager from Amazon, it came in a pack of 2, and she was about to test it herself before using it on other people. She placed it over her head and laughed a little as she used it

"This feels so weird" said Luan

She did get used to it, feeling a little relaxed, but it still felt weird using it. But she didn't buy it solely for herself, she had things she wanted to do with it.

(Filming of Project Loud House)

"It's my gear dude, i have rehearsal" said Luna

"And who's that?" asked Lincoln

"This is my roadie-

Luan used the head massager on Chunk, making him drop the amp he was holding.

"Cut"

Luan laughed

"What is that thing?" asked Chunk

"Luan, can we just move this along, i have a movie to get to after filming and i don't want to be late" said Lincoln

"Luckily this was just a prop and not one of my actual amps" said Luna

(Cafeteria)

Lynn was eating a bunch of meatball subs in the cafeteria, not knowing Luan was sneaking up behind her. She picked up her cup of soda and drank from it. Luan placed the head massager over Lynn, which made her laugh and spit her soda out.

"What is that thing?" asked Lynn

"My head massager, wanted to see your reaction. Feels good doesn't it?" asked Luan

"It's great, but i want to finish my lunch if you don't mind" said Lynn

(Lori's room)

Lori was on the phone with Bobby. Luan snuck up on her and used the head massager on her head, causing Lori to jolt in surprise.

"Luan, don't do that please" said Lori

(Supply closet)

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne snuck into a supply closet, it was dark inside, and they were sure they were alone.

"Well, i'm pretty sure we'll be alone here" said Lincoln

"I hope so" said Ronnie Anne

Lincoln felt something on his head and jolted up, hitting himself. Ronnie Anne felt the same thing and laughed.

"What was that?" asked Ronnie Anne

The light turned on to reveal Luan was in the closet with them

"Whatcha doing in here? Gonna make out?" asked Luan

"What we can't play video games in private in the dark? What're you doing in here?" asked Ronnie Anne

"I had a feeling" said Luan

(End footage)

"This thing gave me some good laughs. It was fun until people got used to it. I keep this here and the second one at home. It's a good stress reliever, especially after fight episodes" said Luan


	3. Chapter 3

All the loud siblings were sitting in front of the camera.

'Welcome back everyone to loud house behind the scenes, before we begin the louds have something to say, louds.'

"We've been nominated for the kids choice awards. We've been nominated for favorite cartoon" said Lincoln

"Help us win" said the twins

"And help us beat spongebob" said Lisa

"Vote now" said Lori

'Ok, well you heard them, help them win. Now for more questions'

(Next questions from I'm Reader-anon, he requested i use his ocs names)

'Ok we have a question from Joseph, Hey Leni, is the whole dumb blonde thing just an act for the show or are you actually stupid?'

"I'm not stupid" said Leni

Lori whispered to the camera

"Yes she is" whispered Lori

'Question from Alden, Hey guys, i love the show But did you know there was another Lucy who came by to your house one night?'

"First up, how do you know if there was anyone in our house besides us?" asked Lincoln

"Any of you have a friend named Lucy?" asked Luna

They all shook their heads.

"If there was another Lucy in our house, then we've never seen her, but we obviously need to have some sort of security system if this Lucy got in" said Lynn

'Question from Natasia, Hey Lucy, when you pop out of nowhere to scare everyone, do you actually have powers? Or are the scares all fake and with trap doors?'

"I'm full of surprises i will never share. Hey what's that?" asked Lucy pointing to a far corner

The camera and the louds all looked towards the corner to their cat Charles who was using the litterbox, and when they turned back Lucy was gone.

"Where'd she go?" asked Lana

"Over here" said Lucy who was behind them, frightening them all

(Next questions from Jack of Harts)

'Question for Lincoln, Call of Duty or battlefield?'

"I've never played either so i don't have too big an opinion on those games" said Lincoln

'Have any of you read any Loud House fan fics?'

"Under our contract we are not allowed to publicly describe our views on things like that, including political views, phone numbers or offer career advice on how to be famous" said Lori

Lincoln whispered to my ear

(The answer is yes but they can't say which ones)

'Question for Luan, any comment on the fan art that ships you and Maggie?'

"Who's Maggie?" asked Luan

'Final question for now til later for Luan, what is a fishes favorite video game? Cod'

"I don't get that one" said Luan

Lincoln whispered in her ear.

"I still don't get it" said Luan

 **thats the end of the chapter, sorry if it's short, but i don't want this story to be all questions. I will answer more questions but that'll be later on. Join us next chapter where the Louds give a tour of the studio they work in**


End file.
